Nationalism and Socialism
Nationalism Nationalism as an ideology focuses on the devotion of a human towards a nation-state. It is often connected with racism and militarism. Nationalism roots from the French Revolution and the following wars lead by Napoleon. The thoughts behind nationalism first appeared in the seventeenhundreds, but startied growing vastly during the French Revolution as a reaction to the division of the European empires. Laterm it had a great influence on the creation of the new Europe durng the 1800. This was especially seen in Italy in the beginning ot the century, where people such as Mazzini and Garibaldi used it as a tool in the unification of the Italian states. It became important in many countries to a have a specific national identity in order for people to feel united. During the 1870's many European states began creating a shared, national identity, which caused a centralisation and unification of the states. This was especially evident in the countries of Italy and Germany, who had previously been split into many minor dukedoms. Socialism The German philosopher, Otto von Bismarck, was the original mind behind the basic principles of socialism. His ideas about the ownership over means of production and equality between all citizens within the society spread quickly and influenced policies in Europe and in the world. Socialsm is a range of economic and social systems characterised by social ownership and democratic control of the means of production, as well as the political ideologies, theories, and movements that aim at their establishment. Social ownership may refer to public ownership, cooperative ownership, citizen ownership of equity, or any combination of these. Although there are many varieties of socialism and there is no single definition encapsulating all of them, social ownership is the common element shared by its various forms.Socialism is a system of society or group living in which there is no private property. It is also a way of organizing a society in which major industries are owned and controlled by the government rather than by individual people and companies. At the same time is it a system or condition of society in which the means of production are owned and controlled by the state. Socialism emphasizes equality rather than achievement, and values workers by the amount of time they put in rather than by the amount of value they produce. National socialism in Germany National socialism started as an ideology with the workers in the southern boarder regions between Germany and Austria Hungary. The German, and German minded, people felt threatened by the non-German peoples in Austria Hungary, and they felt more affiliated to the solidarity and socialism of the unified German state. In the early 1900’s, this lead to the formation of various German nationalist workers’ parties in Austria Hungary, and finally, in 1918, the NSDAP, National Socialist German Worker’s Party, was formed, and they sought to be representative of all the different social classes. Slowly, the NSDAP’s politics became more and more radically racist. They re presented the thought that the Aryan people should dominate over other inferior races in the community of the German empire.